


Murder in the Moonlight

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [84]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Lavender uses her new wolfiness to chase down her sire.





	Murder in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NaNo's Misfits's 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge  
> day 30 prompt: role reversal
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/mXvTqdI.jpg)

Fenrir chanced a glance over his shoulder as he ran through the woods. Twigs and branches worked as switches across his face and chest, leaving sharp red welts across his skin like he'd been caned. His breath came in heavy pants as he dragged in the oxygen his body needed to flee from the girl.

Lavender bent low to the earth and breathed deeply over the churned up leaves. He'd been here. Not much more than an hour ago. She was gaining on him. She would catch him soon. She sped off, feeling the soil and soggy leaves beneath her bare feet and enjoying the feel of the hunt. Her eyes darted back and forth, following the clear path he'd made. He wasn't even trying to cover his tracks now. All he was doing now was running from the ultimate predator. A female werewolf, deadset on murder in the moonlight.

She would catch him and when she did she would make him pay. Lavender snarled as she ran, intent on running down her prey. Soon the moon would be up and she would taste his blood on her tongue and tear into his flesh with her teeth.


End file.
